Ginpachi Hyūga
Background Information Gin parents were born into the Side branch of the Hyuga clan. But they were more than just any Hyuga members. His mother, a healer of the clan named Ko, she was famous within the clan and known throughout the Hyuga village for her skills in the Medical Ninjutsu arts. She led the smalls clan's medical team, she was a woman who took charge and nothing could stop her from reaching her goals with her focus on success. His father was named Mashiro. He was a proud member of the Hyuga clan as well and lived up to his expectations, and more. At first, they could not stand each other, his mother's ways were a bit unorthodox while his father considered himself too prideful in the community to be bothered with the commoner's daughter. Even though she was a successful woman, to him the family in which you were brought defined who a Shinobi was. But once they got to know each other through him getting injured during a battle they hit it off immediately. The two of them would engage in marriage a year after they started to actually speak to each other. Once Mashiro moved on in the ranks, He was a powerful man, the sheer amount of power he had at his disposal. Years later his wife fell pregnant with Mashiro's child. Filled with joy and the feeling of true happiness his father was pleased to have a son. This boy was once known as a blessing. Their son Gin was born with 'Golden eyes''''. '''Never to be seen in history. But their happiness was short lived. His father died shortly after the war Gin was with only his mother in the pits of the chaos that now became the Hyuga clan. With their leader missing and no one to take up, the mantle young Gin learned quickly that there was no justice for him and his people. He was never alone, always inside a home. With no one protecting the Hyuga secrets a protection squad of Leaf shinobi protected and guarded the compound 24/7. Though this wasn't fail-proof they soon would discover. One of the guards assigned to their protection detail was bribed with a great amount of money for him to simply slip in bandits to steal the knowledge of the Byakugan. This was during his mother's pregnancy with her second child, their Compound was raided by wandering shinobi in need of supplies. One of the invaders was a woman who specialized in Ninjutsu herself. This woman broke inside the Compound but was stopped by his mother, they engaged in a quick battle which ended with his mother being defeated, At the time Gin was well hidden behind furniture. He wasn't unaware of the dangers of his own clan, he witnesses guards and other shinobi bodies laid like ghoulish mannequins, the esophagus and arteries sticking out like so much corrugated and rubber tubing. It looked as if a special effects team had worked over time, but that smell... That smell could only come from recently slaughtered animals. In this case, the animals were human and their corpses were still warm, the blood thickening but not yet dried on their waxy skin. Seeing this changed Gin for the worst. When reinforcements actually arrived Gin believed they had been safe but the Elders, they were upset and angry. Their clan had turned haywire and with no one to blame they choose 11% of the Hyuga's in the compound calling them traitors. The elders wanted to make an example so they imprisoned Gin's mother and as punishment, they gave him the Hyuga curse seal at age 10. This was before Tomomi took over. The unjust of Gin's family still stands today. Now three years later Gin is left doing his what he believes is best. His only goal is to see his mother again. Personality & Behavior Gin dislikes his own Clan. He has a disdain for any Hyuga who was around during the onslaught of his mother Injustice. He prefers to be alone and attempts to do what he can to stay out the compound. He demonstrates his love of fighting and brutality but on a far more destructive level. This violent and maniacal side of him seemingly stemmed from both the extraordinary power that he never properly learned to control as well as the traumatic events of his birth, causing his frenzies to happen more frequently and last longer as he grew. Gin also seems to have a real problem controlling his rage, meaning that he could end up destroying himself. His thirst for combat seems to be the only thing keeping this kid sane. Databook Library Casual * Fights *A Shirker's Call to Action: A Layabout No More! *Darken Days & Hasty Nights Missions * Story-Line * Training * Approved By: Dakotti (talk) 02:56, November 8, 2018 (UTC)